1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front-loading medical injector and a syringe for use therewith, and more particularly to a front-loading medical injector apparatus wherein a syringe of special construction is mountable upon and removable from a front wall of an injector housing by a first readily releasable mechanism, while a plunger in the syringe is simultaneously connected to or dissembled from an injector drive member by a second readily releasable mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,736, issued to R. J. Kranys et al. on Feb. 8, 1977, and entitled, "Angiographic Injector" which, is assigned to the same Assignee as the subject application, discloses an angiographic injector apparatus for injecting contrast media into the vascular system of an animal, in which angiographic syringes are rear-loaded into a pressure jacket of the injector. More specifically, the apparatus comprises a rotatable turret which carries a pair of the pressure jackets and which is rotatable so that when one of the pressure jackets, into which an angiographic syringe has been rear-loaded, is in an injection position, the other pressure jacket is in a position in which an associated angiographic syringe can be rear-loaded. Subsequently, when injection of contrast media from the first syringe is completed, the turret is rotated to move the first syringe to an unloading-loading position, with the second pressure jacket and the angiographic syringe then being moved into the injection position. In this apparatus, when each of the pressure jackets and its associated syringe has been located in the injection position, a drive member of the injector is moved forward to become drivingly engaged with a plunger in the syringe; however, the manner of engagement between the drive member and plunger is such that the drive member cannot be retracted without also retracting the plunger, which can cause body fluids of the animal to be retracted into the syringe unless the syringe is first disconnected from the animal.
An improved apparatus over the apparatus as disclosed in the Kranys et al. patent, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,980, issued to D. M. Reilly et al. on Jul. 7, 1987, and entitled "Angiographic Injector and Angiographic Syringe for Use Therewith", which also is assigned to the same Assignee as the subject application. In this apparatus, a drive member of the angiographic injector can be drivingly connected to, or disconnected from, a plunger of an angiographic syringe at any point along the path of travel of the plunger by a readily releasable mechanism. Thus, the apparatus of the Reilly et al. patent represented certain improvements over the Kranys et al. patent. However, the apparatus of the Reilly et al. patent, like that of the Kranys et al. patent, is of a rear-loading type comprising a pair of pressure jackets mounted upon a rotatable turret for moving the pressure jackets and syringes therein between injection and loading positions.
Accordingly, a need exists for a front-loading medical injector and a syringe of special construction so that the syringe can be readily and securely front-loaded directly and accurately in a desired position on the injector, thereby facilitating the loading-unloading operation, and a primary purpose of this invention is to provide such an arrangement with its various attendant advantages. Further, in certain instances, it is desirable that the syringe not be enclosed in a pressure jacket, in order that an operator be able to view the status of the syringe visually during an injection operation. By allowing the operator to see the syringe, the operator can, e.g., determine whether the syringe is empty or full, determine if it is being filled too fast and/or introducing too many air bubbles, when the syringe is filled, and the amount of contrast that has been delivered or remains in the syringe during a procedure. Another purpose of this invention is, in one embodiment, to provide an injector apparatus of such construction.